


boy of the revolution

by RandomHistoricalShipper



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Its a poem, M/M, dont read if you dont like poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomHistoricalShipper/pseuds/RandomHistoricalShipper
Summary: a short poem about enjolras and the revolution, written from grantaire's point of view.





	boy of the revolution

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :) COMMENTS MAKE ME VERY HAPPY

i. boy of the revolution.

red coat the colour of liberty  
eyes the shade of coming dawn  
a tiny scar twisting his upper lip  
and black grease on his palms.

(and perhaps you fell in love with this apollo.)

ii. man of the revolution.

calloused hands frozen and bleeding  
face lit with the gilt gold burnish of youth  
a voice like war  
and gunsmoke in his breath.

(and perhaps you knew even then you would follow him anywhere.)

iii. leader of the revolution.

rebellion in his bones screaming anarchy  
fire in his eyes burning high and bright  
sword sharp and gleaming in the sunlight  
blade red and glinting shards on cobblestones.

(and perhaps he took your breath away and handed you a gun instead.)

iv. martyr of the revolution.

a final gunshot, the last round left  
a vibrant red flag, the crimson of his blood  
a golden ray of sunlight in the dusty window, a last cruel hope  
the final defiance in his dawn-shaded eyes, fist raised and head held high.

(and perhaps you realised then you could never leave him to such a fate alone.)

v. death of the revolution.

the two of you alone at the altar now  
idealism and cynicism personified.  
he smiles at you  
and dusk meets dawn one last time.

eleven gunshots.   
two deaths.

one heart.

(and perhaps you realised then he was not an apollo, but an icarus.)

boy of the revolution | grantaire


End file.
